Structural glycoproteins (SGP's) will be isolated from bovine corneal stroma and human corneal fibroblast matrix. These will be characterized with respect to molecular size, supramolecular organization and interactions with other connective tissue components of the corneal extracellular matrix. Antibodies will be prepared against the different SGP components and used to characterize further the biochemical properties of these proteins, and to study SGP biosynthesis and secretion by cells in culture. Attempts will be made to characterize the non-disulfide covalent crosslinkages involving SGP's and collagen. The hypothesis that Lambda-glutamyllysine linkages are formed catalysed by tissue transglutaminases will be tested. The findings will be applied to the study of morphologic and immunohistochemical changes taking place during response to injury and diseases as keratoconus.